In order to increase the accuracy of an archery shot, a release is often used to release the string on a bow. A release provides a smoother release of the string than is available by manually pulling the string back with the fingers and then releasing the string from the fingers.
Releases are often connected with a wrist strap worn by the archer. A rope is used to tie the release to the strap. It is often necessary to change the distance of the release relative to the strap, thus requiring untying the rope and retying it with the release at the proper position. The tying and untying of the release is both time consuming and cumbersome.
The present invention was developed in order to provide a device for quickly and efficiently locking and releasing the rope used to connect a release to a wrist strap for adjustment to suit the needs of an archer.